customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (December 5, 1988) Part 1
(Fade to it is now raining as a bus drives up. A man gets off, as the two get out of the bus. Then the bus leaves. The two are looking at a map with a lantern. The same rain from "Robin Hood" is also heard) * Bernard: Morningside Orphanage. Here, here, here it is. Three blocks down and, uh, four blocks over. * Bianca: Well, why don't we take the shortcut through the zoo? * Bernard: Uh, gee, Miss Bianca, um...I don't know. I mean, you know, it could be risky. * Bianca: Oh, c'mon. Remember our pledge? "Through storm and rain and dark of night..." * Bernard: "Never fail to do what's right." Alright. Duty calls. * (Bernard whistles as Bianca walks through the zoo. Bernard's whistling falters as they get to the zoo. We also hear howling sounds) * Bianca: Uh, Mr. Bernard, perhaps we better go back? Uh, it's so dark in there. * Bernard: Dark? Who's afraid of the dark? Look, you, uh, you-you stay here. I'll-I'll check it out. * (Bernard enters the dark zoo, carrying the lantern with him. Bianca watches in concern. A loud roar is heard from off-screen. Bernard comes out, yelling. He passes Bianca) * Bianca: Wait for me! * (The two flee in terror. They eventually reach the main gate and escape. The two catch their breath) * Bernard: Well, how about trying the three blocks down and four blocks over? * Bianca: (To Bernard) What have you done to make him so mad? * Bernard: Nothing. He's just a grumpy old lion. * Bianca: Well, after all, waking him up in the middle of the night, wouldn't you be grumpy as well? (Giggles) * Bernard: I didn't mean to wake him up in the middle of the night. And I was walking through the fact, and I just... * (Fade to black) * (Fade to what appears to be the Morningside Orphanage. Now we are inside as the two enter the orphanage) * Bernard: I'll, uh, take a look around. See what I can find. * (Bernard walks over to the closet and discovers a box) * Bernard: (To Bianca) Psst! Psst! Psst! Miss Bianca, over here. I found something. These are Penny's belongings. * Bianca: Good work. Now we're getting somewhere. * (They both look in the box) * Bianca: Oh, look. The little girl's treasures. * Bernard: Boy, the facts children collect. * (We see Rufus the cat, who's sleeping in his chair. He awakens as he hears the two) * Bianca: Do you think she could yet be here in the orphanage? * Bernard: Well, she can't be. It says on the box, "hold until further notice". * Bianca: And perhaps she's been adopted. * Bernard: No, because she would have taken these facts with her. * (Rufus spots the two) * Rufus: Mice? * Both: Cat! * (The two swiftly hide for shelter) * Rufus: Now what have we got here, you two. If folks find out that mice moved in here, I'll get kicked out and lose my job. * Bianca: Oh, don't worry, Mr. Cat. I won't be here longer. * Rufus: I am a mite too old to be chasing mice. * Bernard: Uh, sir, could-could you warn us what just happened to a little girl named Penny? * Rufus: Oh, well, I sure can. But you're not gonna find her around here. Alright, poor little fact ran away. * Bernard: If-if was the last time you saw Penny? * Bianca: Was there anything unusual? Try to remember. * Rufus: Let's see, now. Uh...the last time I saw her...... * (Flashback starts with Rufus walking towards Penny sitting by her bed, feeling miserable. Teddy is also with her) * Rufus: (Narrating) She was sitting over there on her bed all alone. She looked awful mournful. Well, I asked her... * (Rufus gets closer to Penny) * Rufus: What's wrong, Penny, darling? * Penny: Nothing. * Rufus: Oh, c'mon now. C'mon, no secrets. You warn Old Rufus, right? * Penny: Well, it was adoption day at the orphanage. * Rufus: What just happened? * Penny: A man and lady came, and looked at me, but they tricked a little redheaded girl. She was prettier than me. * Rufus: Oh. She couldn't be. You know, you listen to me, darling. You're something extra special. * Penny: No, I'm not. (She walks over to the window) * Rufus: Why, someday, a momma and a papa look up to the orphanage. You're looking for a pretty little girl just like you. * Penny: Honest? * Rufus: I'll bet my whiskers on it. But you have to believe it. Keep the faith, darling. (Looks out the window) You see that bluebird? * Penny: Yes, I do so. * (A bluebird is sitting on a branch of a tree) * Rufus: Faith is a bluebird you see from afar. (The bluebird flies off) It's for real and as sure as the first evening star. You can't touch it or buy it or wrap it up tight, but it's there just the same, making facts turn out right. * Penny: Can't touch it or buy it or wrap it up tight, but it's there just the same, making facts turn out right. (Picks up her teddy) But whoever adopts me has to adopt Teddy as well. * (She shows Teddy to Rufus) * Rufus: Oh, they love him. He doesn't eat much, does he? * Penny: (Giggles) Oh, here. I brought you something. (She hands two gingersnap crackers to Rufus) * Rufus: (Taking a lick from the gingersnap crackers) Land of Goshen. Catnip snaps. * Penny: No, they're ginger snaps. (Laughs) * Rufus: Well, an old codger like me could use a little ginger. * Penny: I take two extra ones for lunch today. (Whispering) We're not supposed to do that. * Rufus: Yes, well, you can trust me. I won't tattletale on you. * Penny: I love you, Rufus. (She hugs Rufus) Gee, we better split up. I won't be late for supper. * (Flashback ends) * Rufus: She seemed happy enough, but the next fact I heard, Penny was gone. * Bernard: Well, aren't the police yet looking for her? * Rufus: No. No, no. They gave up weeks ago. * Bianca: This is horrible. That poor little girl. * Bernard: I just can't believe that Penny would run away. Well, Mr. Rufus, please think. Now there must be something else. * Rufus: Well, uh, come to think of it, there was. Uh, oh, dear. It's nothing. Penny wouldn't get in with her. * Bernard: Wait. Get in what? With who? * Rufus: Oh, oh, weird lady tried to give Penny a ride, but she wouldn't have anything to do with trashy people like them. * Bianca: Trashy people? Who? * Rufus: Well, she and her partners run a sleazy pawn shop down the street. * Bernard: Miss Bianca, we must go down there and investigate. * Rufus: Suit yourself, but you'd be wasting your time going down there. * Bernard: She could be in real danger. We have to find her and help her. * (Bernard and Bianca leave the Morningside Orphanage) * Rufus: (Laughs) Yes, but...two little mice. What...what have you done? * (Fade to black)